


SIEGE ETIQUETTE

by yvesouls



Series: meet cute [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mention of a Car Accident, also i didn't proofread this, mention of family, nothing serious though i guess, some angst some fluff, yvesoul being cute yeah very dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesouls/pseuds/yvesouls
Summary: whether or not you believe in fate, or luck, or love at first sight, every romance has to start somewhere.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Series: meet cute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762972
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	SIEGE ETIQUETTE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet Cute: Some People Are Destined to Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625744) by Jennifer L. Armentrout, Dhonielle Clayton, Jocelyn Davies, Nina LaCour, Emery Lord, Katharine McGee, Kass Morgan. 



> so!!! this series (i hope lmao) was inspired by meet cute short stories!!! i actually just started it and found it very cute so i decided to re-write it for yvesoul!! i will try to write every chapter but since i am so bad keeping promises, i will not promise. also, i changed the ending (and wrote it at 1 am so it might be a little rushed idk) because gays deserve better than open kind of hopeful endings!!!!!!!! feel free to leave constructive comments<3

sooyoung was getting another beer. attending another party to numb her mind. the house was over-crowded with people who liked to pretend that they liked her. maybe they actually do, she thought, considering the fact that two badly-dressed sophomores were trying not to be obvious with their staring. sooyoung only ignored their advances, she was not here for love. she returned to the figure beside her when they heard loud knocks on the door. “uh-oh,” said jungeun when she saw them through the window. “friends are here.” she hurries to the basement, motioning sooyoung to follow without waiting to see if she does. sooyoung doesn’t really blame her, it wasn’t like she was going to get in trouble anymore. 

“everybody down” called haseul, flicking all the lights off, leaving everyone in the dark. her parents were acclaimed lawyers in the city, and firm believers in the importance of exercising one’s constitutional rights: never ever open up the door to the police unless they have a warrant. “are you seriously not letting them in?” a panicked freshman asked as his friends ran to hide under a dining table. “do you really want to go to jail at your young age and get a permanent scar in your reputation then ruin your whole life like that? no? then turn off the music and hide. they’ll be gone in a minute or so.” haseul snapped rather dramatically. her words were like a thousand blades to sooyoung, and she doubted the girl wasn’t aware. when she was about to react, the police shouted: “we know you’re in there, open up before we use force.” that combined with the loud thuds at the door set an animalistic instinct off in sooyoung. she started to run like her life depended on it, and maybe it actually did. when she came to her senses and opened her eyes, she realized that she was in a dimly-lit bathroom and jung jinsol was sitting at the edge of the tub. 

“hi!” she said, over-enthusiastic.

“um,” awkward. “yeah, hi.” replied sooyoung.

“sorry,” jinsol said, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. “i can get out of here, if you have to- you know, everybody was just screaming and all that so I kind of panicked.”  
“no, i don’t need to-“ sooyoung’s heart was racing at that point, it happened sometimes, now, when things were about to go serious. “i mean, that’s why i’m here too.” she finished with a sigh. “oh, okay.” jinsol nodded. they looked at each other for a moment, taking in what just happened. sooyoung breathed deeply. she knew jinsol since kindergarten, but they’d never actually talked before. she would only come for like, half a year because she was too smart to attend the school’s mediocre lessons, her parents said one time. nobody believed them, at least not sooyoung. she thought that in a small and boring town like theirs, nobody could be smart enough to look down on others. every autumn the school forgot about her, and every January she shows up at the school again, wandering with a dazed state like she spent her last four months in some blank state. that’s why sooyoung felt something was off when she came in. she had never seen jinsol at a party before. 

“i came with my cousin,” she explained as if she could read sooyoung’s thoughts, as if she was begging the bouncer to be let in. sooyoung thought jinsol might have been afraid of her. she’d probably be, if she were jinsol. “you know yoon oh? he’s dating chan-joo now. so i came with him.“

sooyoung hummed, not really caring about jinsol’s life. she was about to make up a lame excuse and just get out of there, but before she could think of something plausible a flashlight shone through the bathroom window, and sooyoung almost immediately grabbed jinsol’s sweater paws and jerked roughly, pulling her beside the tub. when the threat was gone, “sorry, close call.” said sooyoung. “it’s okay, really.” jinsol sat back down on the edge of the bathtub. 

sooyoung tried to recall her memories of jinsol. there were not much of them, but the ones that allowed themselves to be remembered were all endearing, and oh so quiet. her nearly black hair was always long, covering her face, humbling her innocent beauty that would shine so brightly if not for them. sooyoung remembered not wanting to get paired up with her during team projects. “don’t give that girl a hard time sooyoung,” her mother warned her when she came home and complained about jinsol one time. sooyoung was pretty popular even back then, and her mother worried that it would get to her head someday. “she already has a lot on her plate with her parents. she doesn’t need any further trouble.” she said. it suddenly occurred to her that she never questioned what she meant. 

the police were still shouting; “kim jiwoo, we contacted your parents and they will be here any moment now. open this door now and we’ll let this one pass.” jiwoo was a cute girl who had the perfect image. sooyoung felt bad for her, she was going to be in big trouble since her parents found out about her going to a party. 

“does this happen all the time?” asked jinsol with a small voice. 

sooyoung sat on the toilet seat. “well, sometimes.” she muttered. “they’ll be gone in a minute, they must be bluffing.” she didn’t believe her own words, so she didn’t expect jinsol to do so. normally they would get tired, bored, hungry even and just leave but she knew that times had changed. ever since some teenager without a license had a breakdown at some party, stole a car, and almost killed herself, people believed every youngling would be stupid enough to do things like that. they were trying to prove their point. let them blame us, thought sooyoung, if it’s going to make them feel better. she was curled up into a ball now, visibly upset by this whole situation. 

jinsol was watching her from across the room, relieved by the belief that the police were just making sure they were safe. it was her first party after all. she had no idea how ugly things could be. “ah, should have brought snacks.” she commented with a smile while sliding to the floor. “do you remember how our math teacher would give us chocolate bars after exams?”

sooyoung did. fourth grade. jinsol would get them all the time. sooyoung didn’t. no matter how hard she tried to be good at math, she never could beat jinsol. not like she tried many times though. “yeah, i do.”

“i was obsessed with those. i would dream of them at night. i always prayed that i would get them. one time, she told me to stay after class. i thought i was in trouble, but turns out she got fifty bars for me! i mean, i kind of got sick afterwards, but yeah. great times. me and those bars ended there.” sooyoung was surprised. she never heard jinsol speak this much. she liked it and for a moment thought about hearing her comforting voice all the time. jinsol interrupted her thoughts, “i’m sorry i’m just rambling at this point. it must be the adrenaline.” sooyoung relaxed her eyebrows. “it’s okay. i don’t mind.”

there was a buzz. a message. from haseul. where are you????? it read. 

upstairs bathroom, sooyoung texted back.

WHY are you there? come down to the basement. now. 

sooyoung looked at the screen for a moment. then at jinsol. she wasn’t what sooyoung thought she was. she had wide doe eyes which reminded sooyoung of stars, however cliché that might be, a sharp jaw line with cute cheeks that begged her to touch them. to fight these images inside her brain, she asked jinsol a question. “how’s your senior year going?” then felt very embarrassed. jinsol hadn’t even set foot in school for the year. “i mean, such as it is.” jinsol’s face changed at that. sooyoung couldn’t pinpoint what that was, maybe sadness, maybe shame. “can’t complain, i guess.” she looked at sooyoung. “how’s yours?”

“good.” sooyoung said, like a reflex, which was a big lie. sooyoung thought jinsol could see right through her, yet it suddenly occurred to her that she might not. after all, who knew what news could go through the giant doors of the jung house. her not knowing made her oddly compelling to sooyoung, like she could pretend she was the same sooyoung from months before. she kept up the façade. “i’m applying to schools mostly. are you-?” she started, then broke off, but had no other choice but to go on. “applying to schools?”

jinsol smirked at that. “no, sooyoung,” she said quietly. “i am not applying to schools.” 

the way she said sooyoung’s name made her insides do the strangest flip. she had never said it before. sooyoung chose to look at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world instead. her grandma had cut her nails short two days ago. she was supposed to paint them before the party, but she couldn’t bear the pain the colours gave her. haseul suggested going to a saloon, but sooyoung refused. haseul was her best friend since sixth grade. that also didn’t mean she didn’t gossip about sooyoung every chance she got. she must be talking about me in the basement, she thought. they all must be.

jinsol got up and picked a fat candle off the side of the bathtub and started to look for something in her bag. “yes!” she whisper-yelled as she lit the candle with her matches. sooyoung wondered why she carries them in the first place. “is it a good idea?” she questioned. 

“they can’t see it from there.” jinsol said confidently. 

“how can you be so sure?” doubt. always present in sooyoung’s mind. 

jinsol shrugged. “it’s just physics, you know?”

sooyoung laughed. “no. i do not.” in this new-found light, jinsol looked ethereal. sooyoung couldn’t help but notice her pink lips and long naturally curled eyelashes. she could never tell haseul about this. “this is such an ugly bathroom.” she pointed out instead, observing the bathroom which looked like it came out of the 1970s. “i never cared to notice before.”

“oh i don’t know,” jinsol said. “i could sit here all day, have a bubble bath, read a romance novel. indulge in the great pleasures of life.”

sooyoung laughed at that. she didn’t expect jinsol to be this funny. like she’s from a place straight out of gothic novel, a place where laughter is forbidden. then she realized what a stupid thing that was to think. “use a bath bomb.” she added. 

jinsol looked confused. “what’s that?”

“it’s like a fizzy soap thing,” sooyoung tried to explain. “you put it in the tub and it just kind of explodes and bubble bath and sometimes glitter comes out.”

jinsol imagined that for a moment. “that sounds like a big mess to me.”

“sometimes.” sooyoung agreed. 

they looked at each other for what felt like forever. neither of them said anything. sooyoung suddenly remembered, a morning in the spring of the third grade when jinsol came to school with a hand shaped mark on her left cheek. she remembered how afraid it had made her- not for jinsol, but of her, like the redness was catching somehow. the memory made her feel two inches tall. 

the police were still shouting jiwoo’s name. it reminded sooyoung of the war movies she watched with her father. when he couldn’t sleep, he would put those on and sooyoung would waddle to his side in hopes of bonding with him. that was when the dark circles under her eyes started to appear, still there to that day. but those movies would come in handy if she were to apply for history lessons. 

jinsol tilted hear head toward the window, listening to the aggressive men. “they don’t sound like they’re giving up, do they?” 

sooyoung smiled, though she didn’t find it actually funny. the battle in her father’s favorite movie lasted seven days. “nope.” she agreed. for a second she wondered what would happen if she were to stroll out into the lawn right then, waved to the police in the porch light. hey guys. it’s me, your good buddy sooyoung. let’s call this off and go home.  
her body was starting to feel sore, so she slid to the floor and stuck her legs in front of her, her knees only a few inches from jinsol’s. jinsol had her hands folded in her lap, like she was praying; she got long elegant fingers, the nails bitten down. sooyoung imagined them holding a white pen made from pearls, playing some huge ivory piano she liked to think jinsol’s parents owned. it made her feel weird. i must be far gone, she thought. 

sooyoung’s phone chimed again, stubborn: hey???? u ok?? haseul demanded. for a second, sooyoung pictured all of them in the basement, acting like it was all fun and games. she used to wonder if haseul had a crush on jungeun, back when she could care about things like that. she thought haseul hated her maybe. sooyoung would herself if she were her. 

she switched her phone to silent and just tucked it under her butt. then she looked up, just to see jinsol watching her. “what are you doing here?” she asked, like an injured wild animal. scared, yet willing to defend. 

“what?” sooyoung didn’t understand what laid in her voice. “same thing as you’re doing.” she said.

“yeah, but, like, why are you up here with me and not downstairs with them?” jinsol’s face had gotten sharper somehow. “what are you after, exactly?”

“what?” sooyoung said, stalling. she couldn’t tell her the truth, which was that she was up here with her because she couldn’t bear to be down in the basement with people who knew her; because she couldn’t bear to be anywhere at all. telling her would break the spell, which was the whole point of being there to begin with. “i’m not after anything.”  
jinsol shook her head. “people like you are always after something.”

“are you serious right now?” sooyoung felt her whole body stiffen up. “people like me?”

jinsol sighed. “you know exactly what i mean.”

“i don’t, actually.” something snapped inside sooyoung. she was craving a fight. just like did that night. after that night, everyone was nice to her; there was this bitter pleasure in that sudden nastiness. it felt good. it felt familiar. “and you don’t know anything about me.”

“look, i’m not stupid.” jinsol spitted, as if sooyoung called her stupid. “if you’re up here with me instead of being with them, there must be a reason why.” 

“oh, i’m sorry,” sooyoung was practically burning by then. she remembered those movies. she remembered how millions of people knew what they were in for, and they still marched. to their death. she imagined she was amongst them. “what’s wrong with my friends, exactly?”

“what?” jinsol looked stricken, like she was waiting for sooyoung to go completely out of her mind on her at that very second. it was possible she knew the truth about sooyoung after all. “no, i’m not saying anything’s wrong with them, i just-“

“you didn’t seem to have a problem with them when you were tracking your fresh party shoes all over their houses and drinking their beer,” she said snottily. sooyoung could feel satisfaction build in the pit of her stomach, getting nastier and bigger every second. it was almost like the old sooyoung was brought back to life, to take revenge from those perfect people with their perfect lives. “back when you were doing that, they were all just fine.”

jinsol’s eyes got wider and sharper. “i didn’t drink anything of theirs,” she finally raised her voice. “me and yoonoh, we stopped to get drinks before we came to this damned party, i’m not taking anything that isn’t already mine.”

she sounded so upset that sooyoung felt herself soften. “no, i know, i didn’t mean-“ but she did, just a little bit, and both of them knew it. sooyoung was picking a fight, using jinsol to get her anger out. she could imagine how disappointed her mother would be. “sorry,” she said, leaning against the door. “that was bitchy.”

jinsol didn’t object. “you don’t know anything about me, either, do you think this is my dream? like i’ve spent my whole life just dying to be stuck in a bathroom at some lame party with you? princess ha sooyoung?”

it hurt sooyoung. not the nickname-god knows she’d been called worse- but the idea that jinsol’s doing her some kind of favor. she didn’t want anybody’s pity. “a lot of people at school would die for exactly that chance actually,” she retorted. “which is more than i can say for you.” 

jinsol laughed, not because she found it funny. “wow,” she said, disbelieving. “you’re kind of exactly as horrible as everybody says you are, huh?”

“so then, tell me, what are you still doing in here with me?”

jinsol shrugged. “that’s a good question.” she got up and adjusted her skirt. “see you, sooyoung.”

sooyoung remembered something else then: seventh grade, all jinsol’s books ripped and trashed, everyone cheering for the ones who were responsible for the mess. she didn’t take part in the act. but she didn’t stop them, either. she had been thinking a lot lately, all the tiny choices that could have changed her entire life. she already has a lot on her plate with her parents. she doesn’t need any further trouble.

“jinsol, stop.” sooyoung said, reaching out and grabbing jinsol’s ankle before she could think of something better. her body was warm, sooyoung could feel it under the thin fabric of her soft socks. “can you wait for a second?”

“what are you-“ jinsol shook you free, but gently. “why?”

sooyoung sighed loudly, then just said it. “because i don’t want you to leave.”

jinsol made a face at that, openly skeptical, but she did what sooyoung told her, sitting back beside sooyoung , closer than she was before. she smelt like strawberries and spring flowers, exactly how she smelt when they were kids. “what,” she said, her tone low and flat. 

sooyoung thought for a moment. “what’s your favorite thing,” she asked. “about your parents teaching you at home?”

jinsol rolled her eyes. “sleeping all day,” she deadpanned immediately. “not worrying about exams, young miss.”

“can you stop?” sooyoung said, knowing she sounded cranky. “i’m asking you a sincere question. you’re right, i don’t know anything about you. but i’m trying to change that.”  
“all right,” jinsol began, leaning her head against the door, her long neck exposed more than ever. “i like being the only student there. i like to imagine myself as a maiden in the ancient times, defying the laws, being where i’m not supposed to be after others leave, studying alone. sorry if it’s not exactly what you imagined me to be. jung jinsol the poor fragile creature who can’t even leave her house to go to school.”

“that’s not what i think about you. i mean, that sounds kinda nice.” sooyoung lied. she was starting to feel sorry for her, almost. living in daydreams, like she could just wake up in another world if she wasn’t careful enough. 

“so what about you?” jinsol asked. she was not mad anymore, or she just decided to not show. “what’s your favorite thing about being the queen bee?”

“i’m not the queen bee,” she said automatically, which was a lie, and, again, they both knew it. but part of the power was in never having to admit it out loud. she was the most popular grade in her grade- or she was before everything happened. now she didn’t even know what she was. a curiosity, maybe.

jinsol snorted. “okay.”

the truth was that her favorite thing about being popular was being able to control when and how people looked at her and what they saw when they did. the problem was that lately she hadn’t been able to do it. she’d lost control of her own story, somehow, since everything happened. she didn’t know how to get it back. 

“i like having a lot of friends.” she told jinsol finally. 

it was a lie. an obvious one. but jinsol didn’t question it. “yeah,” she said, putting her hand beside sooyoung’s on the cool bathroom tile. “that must be nice, too.”

they looked at each other for a good minute. sooyoung reminded herself that jungeun was right downstairs. her and jungeun were dating on and off since last fall, by all high school standards, she was a decent-to-good girlfriend. still, sometimes, sooyoung could see that she might as well be on planet mars for everything she’s actually hearing. there was something about jung jinsol that make her think she’d listen for real. 

then again, sooyoung thought, even as her pinky inched closer to jinsol’s, maybe she wouldn’t. she was dimly aware that she was making jinsol up in her mind even when she was sitting beside her, like she was writing them a story. she was dimly aware that jinsol was making her up, too.

maybe it didn’t matter. maybe, for as long as they were in there, they could both be whoever they wanted.

sooyoung pulled her legs up underneath her, looking at jinsol through her eyelashes. “it was your dream a little bit, though, right?” she asked the girl beside her, smiling a little. “to be here with me?”

jinsol laughed at that. “are you serious right now?” she asked but she was blushing and sooyoung knew she won. “you are something else, truly.”

sooyoung was about to tell her that she’s right that she was something else, and that something could be hers for one night only, when she heard a familiar voice out in the driveway. “kim jungeun!” she was yelling. “kim jungeun, are you in there?”

“oh, god.” said sooyoung before peeking out the window, knowing what she would see. jungeun’s mother, who had been hating her guts since she heard about them seeing each other, which sooyoung did respect, it took a lot of courage to be mean to someone like her. she could see other cars and familiar faces too. “okay, well, this part has never happened before.” 

“they called people’s parents?” jinsol asked, worried. 

“some people’s.” sooyoung got what she was thinking. “not yours, do not fret. they couldn’t have thought of that.”

the room is quiet for some time. sooyoung kept looking through the window, knowing somebody will see her. it didn’t matter anymore. nothing did.

sooyoung knew what would happen next: she would get lectured, go home, deal with her mother crying – maybe even yelling if she were drunk enough-, comfort her grandma, pass out somewhere, maybe she could even get a good crying session if she was lucky. because her family was not the picture perfect anymore, waiting for sooyoung to arrive home at the porch, relieved that she’s safe. her mother was now best friends with alcohol and her father was at god knows where with his new girl almost sooyoung’s age. well, at least sooyoung was alive. 

one night, ms. ha and her daughter who was seventeen at the time was waiting for the mr. ha to return home. things were quite bad. he was always late. they though he was over-working himself. one hour later he arrived, with a girl who was his everything and he wanted a divorce. sooyoung didn’t remember the name anymore. well, she didn’t remember what happened that night at all. all she knew was that she woke up in a hospital room in pain and everyone in town gossiped about her. she read what happened in the newspapers three days later. she ran almost two miles, crashed a senior party, stole someone’s car and almost killed herself. she found it funny. sometimes, she wished she did.

“come here” she said, holding her hand out for jinsol in the darkness.

“why?” she asked uncertainly, yet still getting to her feet.

“because.” the taller girl said, letting the non-answer hang in the air. sooyoung had never initiated things like that in life, but she found that she did not hate it. 

jinsol came closer, cautious. sooyoung didn’t need bend to reach her, like she did with jungeun. she put her hands on the back of her warm, fluffy head and kissed her. she did not hate it, either. 

jinsol pulled back after a moment, blinking at sooyoung. “what was that for?”

“keeping me company,” sooyoung whispered. it was the truth.

“okay,” jinsol said smiling and kissed sooyoung again. she was not a great kisser, inexperienced and a little spitty, but sooyoung didn’t mind at all. sooyoung felt happy, a feeling she had forgotten about, and she thanked the pretty girl who was giving her all mentally, over and over. jinsol put her hands on the sides of sooyoung’s head and they both wished to stay like that forever but they knew that this moment was just a stopover. this amused sooyoung, reminding her of a story her father told her about two armies celebrating christmas together, just to go back to killing days later. she didn’t understand why people did ridiculous things like that. but at that moment, she knew. she is sure that the story is real. 

“wait, i’m not breaking up with jungeun, i-“ sooyoung panicked. “i just can’t do that, no, i am not breaking up with her.”

jinsol laughed at that, the sound just a little bit bitter. “did i ask you to?” she said. sooyoung wished she did. when she was about to say that, they heard the cops coming through the front door downstairs. 

“everybody out!” a man yelled, through a crack they could see the light were back on in the hallway. sooyoung’s heart felt like a siren, wailing painfully. 

“somebody must have let them in” jinsol said, looking like she was worlds away in her mind. their fingers were still intertwined, and when they realized it, they let go too fast.

“i bet it was that freshman.” sooyoung cleared her throat, thinking about making his life a living hell on monday. there were some benefits to being the queen bee.

“sooyoung-“ jinsol began, but sooyoung held both of her hands up. she knew what she was going to say. “don’t.” she interrupted and she was surprised at how steady her voice was. “i mean it, whatever you were about to say, just don’t say it.”

“okay.” jinsol quietly said. “of course.” she wiped her hands on her skirt and blew the candle out, motioning toward the door. on the other side people were shouting like it was the end of the world. “are you ready?” she asked.

“yeah,” sooyoung said, thinking it was the end to them, feeling the familiar pain of leaving something so dear to the heart. “i’m all ready, yes.”  
sooyoung had her hand on the doorknob when jinsol changed her mind. “wait,” she said then, and “sooyoung.” when sooyoung turned to look at her, she was met with dark, wide eyes. she opened her mouth, but jinsol shut her. 

“you were right,” she began with a trembling voice, and she wanted to slap herself at that moment. sooyoung was confused, she wasn’t right very often. “this was my dream. i have loved you since sixth grade, damn, when you invited me to your birthday party, i was the happiest i have ever been. when-“ she took a deep breath. “when you came in through this door i felt like i was doomed. i had to do something, but i never did something i my life. i mean it, sooyoung. all the things i did, they were never my doing. every single time, i did what people thought i should do. but this time, i am not letting them take my life away from me. this is me, sooyoung. i am doing this,” she took sooyoung’s hands in hers and whispered, “please?”

“did i invite you to my party?” sooyoung asked with her eyebrows furrowed. 

“oh my god,” jinsol couldn’t believe it. “yes, you did, but i couldn’t come. my parents didn’t allow me. hell, they never allowed me to do anything. there, you became closer with haseul and jungeun. i am asking you, sooyoung. i am asking you to do it. i know i will never do it again.”

sooyoung’s mind was racing with thoughts. the sound outside was starting to get even louder, parents coming in to shout at their kids, but she couldn’t even hear them. her grandma would always tell her that she deserved to be happy. did she really? when she lifted her head up to look at jinsol, she could see her smile slightly faltering in the dark. she didn’t know how to respond, so instead of answering, she just rested her head in the crook of jinsol’s neck, and they stayed like that for a minute. 

“so, is this a yes?” jinsol’s voice was filled with hope. she still couldn’t believe herself. she could run a marathon right then. but she had to be home by 12 o’clock, so she decided not to.

“no, i hate you. and i will make fun of you for this.” sooyoung looked rather serious. she knew jinsol would fall for this. everyone would fall for this. because she could, and often, did. but she couldn’t do that to the sweet heart of the girl who just confessed to her, so she laughed a little. “of course it’s a yes, jinsol!”

when they came out of that bathroom together, the house was rather empty, people were either on their way home, or waiting in the car of some cop. sooyoung knew the deal. be nice, apologize, and promise to go home straight away. two girls indeed went home that night, they both dealt with their own families, they both slept in their own beds. but their lives were changed forever by the soft touch of the other. and that was by far the best party sooyoung ever attended.


End file.
